HDN: Another World
by Lowee Basillicom Spec-Ops
Summary: Getting drag into another world is not on the To Do List but life works on mysterious ways. Will your sanity remain intact? Can you get back to your world? Can you stop stop the growing darkness in the horizon? Survive at all cost on the world that defies Logic.


Author`s Note: First Story written please be considerate

Word count will increase as time pass by.

Things in the story:

1\. My OC will not become OP or gain super powers that he/she will be on par with CPU on any current and future updates.

2\. Neptune will be temporary ban on 4th wall breaking in Chapter 2 only ( _Hey you can't do that, I'm the main protagonist here_ ) shush Neppy be quiet or I will replace your favorite pudding with eggplant flavor ( _Nepu! Please dont , I will behave_ )

3\. Possible Romance in the future

Beta By: UNSC Know Your Place

Chapter 1: Prologue

Somewhere in one of the islands in Philippines, A 20-year old boy was currently relaxing in sandy beach, laying lazily on hammock tied between two coconut trees

"Jeez a normal day for summer vacation" He said "I should have join my friends playing CS:Go or Dota 2"

"Stephen!" His mom shouted "Don't stay long, WE will be going to market."

"Yes Mom!" before sipping his mango shake "This is peace when Life isn't crushing you with the harsh reality."

 **After a few hours of shopping in the market**

"At last home sweet home, It`s game time" Stephen Shouted "It`s been a long time since I play this game." Rubbing the dust off

Cracking his knuckles and slight stretching his arms as the game opens, which ended up shouting several Trashtalks in different language mostly French, English and German due to the insane difficulty of the game and the mouse is not functioning well due to the amount of smashing and throwing during the duration of the game

"Now I remember why I stop playing that game" He sighs as his phone vibrated on his pockets "Gotta buy a new mouse. Goodbye PC Master Race video card money"

'Hello?"

"Stephy!" A female voice answered "It`s me, Rebecca... I heard from your mom that you will be visiting grandpa again."

"Yeah" Stehpen answered "I will be coming there tomorrow still have to pack several things and my Mom hasnt yet book our flight."

"I thought people book in advance not the day before the flight?" Rebecca asked

"Well you know my Mom, its hard to remember things when you have business to run."

"Hahahahaha, So I will be seeing you tomorrow eh cuz?" Rebecca

"Your not really to throw chickens at me when I arrive?" Stephen asked as his voice show fear

"Why are you afraid of chickens?" Rebecca laughed at your demise "Cant handle them?"

"How can I fight back against 20 Rosters mauling you while holding your travel bags?" Stephen snap back "See ya tomorrow I guess?"

"Yep! See ya cuz." Rebecca said "Bye"

"Goodbye!" Stephen said before ending the call "Tough day tomorrow, hayz" he muttered before slumping on the chair he is sitting

"Big Brother!" A female voice was heard from the door "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"For the last time Ruby, There is no snow in the Philippines." Stephen said "The movie lied to you"

"Eh, how can Frozen lie to me?"

"What do you want?"He asked

"Mom told me were going to the mall today to buy stuff for the trip" Ruby said before leaving the room and yelling something about cookies

"Life must be planning something miserable today." Stephen said before changing his clothes and went out of the house were his family was waiting for him

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Stephen was currently in his room, packing his stuff for the trip on his Grandfather`s house on California

"Laptop, External Hard drive, toothbrush, manga…" He continue mumbling his stuff he needed to bring for Anti-Boredom reason

"Stephen, Hurry up your Father will be arriving in 20 minutes!" Her mom shouted

"Yes Mom!" Looking around his room hoping he didn't left any important stuff he need

 _The gap is open, worlds converge, and the universes will never be the same_

"Hmm?" Stephen looked around the room as he heard something "My mind sure like to make random stuff."

He was about to leave when he saw his PC screen glowing even thought it was already off and the cords were plug out

"That`s weird, I swear I already plug the cords out." He said approaching his PC looking around hoping it will not explode "Where is the light coming from then?"

Suddenly a white light erupted engulfing the room as Stephen`s hand shield his eyes from the brightness then his consciousness embrace the darkness and the last thing he remembered was his little sister shouting from the door

* * *

"Ugh! My Head" Stephen slightly shaking his head and rubbing it to get his bearings straight

"Why is it so cold?" He asked to himself and looked at the ground "Snow? When did my country snow?"

He looked around and only saw lot of snow and things you can think on winter season and began to talk on his native language

"Can`t this day get any worse?" Stephen said to himself "Life really hates me, I don`t even know where in the Forerunners is my current location."

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

"Gun shots? Judging by the sound, It was close to my position" Stephen asked the obvious question "Oh well, since I`m lost and no idea where to go, I will just follow those gun sounds like an idiot hoping they aren't terrorist." He said mostly to himself as he picks up his backpack and slightly dusting the snow off his clothes and bag.

He started following the sound while humming a song, little did he know it will forever change his life

End of Chapter 1

Please Review on my first Story

OC Info(No History for the meantime):

Name: Stephen B. Ibarra

Birthday: January 1, 2000

IGN: Phantom

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Hobbies: Playing video games, reading fanfics and novels, writing stories, house chores, Gun Lover, Making software, sewing and Martial Arts.

Personality: Industrious, philosopher, loyal, faithful, talkative and a military tech nerd

Nationality: Half-American, Half Filipino

Occupation(s): Programmer, Mechanical Engineer

Hometown: Cebu


End file.
